Transformation
by Rivelum
Summary: Une armée de nouveaux nés a était crée dans la ville de Lyon. Entre puissant vampires et nouveaux nés une battaille semble commencer. Des humains vont se retrouver mêler à un combat qui ne les regardent pas. Une nouvelle mission attend les Volturis, dans un environnement complexe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre I : Lyon

L'homme de petite taille se déplaçait à une vitesse folle. Fendant l'air et les membres de ceux osant se mettre en travers de son passage. Ses yeux d'un rouge profond empli d'une rage folle qui refléter les feux qu'il créait. D'un bon élégant et sans le moindre effort il se retrouva sur le toit d'un immeuble. Il observait de ses yeux perçant le carnage en contrebas, les membres brûlant, les visages aux expression figées se transformant en cendre.  
Les boucles brunes de ses cheveux courts bougés avec le vent, le rendant fou. Son regard vira au noir face à l'odeur après du sang et de la cendre, il sourit dans un rictus. Il aimait se battre et il se savait plus puissant que les quelques individus qu'ils venaient de croiser. Pourtant son fort intérieur était troublé il ne voulait pas d'une guerre.

"- Je suppose que nous n'avons aucunes idées de qui est leur créateur. dit il dans un souffle.

\- Ni d'où ils viennent. Je suis navrés maître nous n'avons pu prévoir, ni vous protéger …"

Le jeune homme brun s'interrompit face au regard que lui jeter son maître. Il baissa la tête et relâcha ses bras retenant son souffle. Il s'effondra en un instant, sa jambe droite dans les mains du petit homme au teint olivâtre qu'il appelait maître. Ce brisa le membre en deux dans un craquement sombre.

"- J 'espère pour toi que tu as demandé de l'aide plutôt que d'essayer de gérer la situation seule . Le maître avait ce ton sarcastique et autoritaire. Dis-moi qu'ils sont prévenus.

\- Oui, Daniel est parti il y a deux jours maintenant afin d'expliquer la situation.

\- Par tous les dieux je m'absente pendant une semaine et quand je reviens je me retrouve face à des nouveaux nés qui ne savent pas se contrôler. Comment ceci est-il possible ? C'est ma ville ! Personne tu n'entends ! Personne ne s'oppose à moi ! Nous ne connaissons même pas notre ennemi, tu n'as aucun renseignement, aucun pouvoir. Soit heureux que je te connais depuis plus de 500 ans car autrement … je te tuerais. Le petit homme serait le membre mort dans ses mains avant de le jetter.

\- Maître je m'efforce de les retenir, nous faisons notre maximum, et nous faisons disparaître les corps, que se soit les leurs ou ceux d'humains. L'homme s'agenouilla et lécha la jambe la ressoudant grâce à son venin.

\- Je suis désolé Jean. Je …"

Le petit homme sera dans ses bras Jean. Le venin s'accumulait dans ses yeux personnes n'aurait pu dire s'il s'agissait de larmes de rage ou de tristesse. Il était abattu il ne savait pas quoi faire, enfin il savait ce qu'il devait faire mais ça n'a lui plaisait pas. Il ne comprenait pas la situation et cela ne lui plaisait pas plus.

" - Lucius, dit Jean en répondant à l'étreinte. Tu devrais aller retrouver Daniel à Volterra.

\- Non. Je n'abandonnerai pas Lugdunum *

\- Lucius Septimius Bassianus !

\- Jean ! grognât Lucius pour réponse.

\- Vous êtes l'homme le plus insupportable que je connaisse. Vos êtes féroce, violent, susceptible. Mais Lucius personne ne sait se battre comme vous le faite pour protéger ce à quoi vous tenez. Lucius personne n'écoute ses camarades comme vous le faite et ne les encourage. Mon ami, les Volturi ne vous abandonneront pas.

\- Ahahah … Le vampire essaya d'étouffer son rire. Jean, je ne partirais pas. Tu as besoin de mon aide, regardes-toi incapable. Une armée de nouveau-nés et dans ma ville et nous ne pouvons les arrêter nous-même. Jean souris à ces mots. Je suis un politicien je vais m'arranger pour cacher la situation aux humains, je ferai mon maximum. Et puis je ne vais pas te laisser t'enliser dans cette situation car, crois- moi je ne veux pas qu'ils te juge coupable.

\- Je me battrait pour vous. Mais ils ne sont pas nos ennemis et je connais les lois, je les respecte contrairement a ces nouveaux nés. Ils n'ont rien contre moi.

\- Je mourirai pour toi. répondit Lucius"

Les deux hommes échangeaient un regard lourd de conséquences. Ils échangèrent un baisé furtif avant de se retourner face au champ de bataille. Une nouvelle guerre semble se préparer et ils vont protéger leur ville chercher des réponses. Ils vont faire respecter les lois qu'ils respectent depuis toujours et tenter de ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis.

* * *

Les grandes portes en bois s'ouvrirent. Bien qu'encadrer par des gardes Daniel les dépassé de plus d'une tête. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle des trônes tout le monde se tendit car il était déterminé et se dirigeait trop rapidement des Rois.  
Un frisson brûlant commença à le parcourir, au même moment le roi se lève et faisait un signe de main calmant la situation en un mouvement suivit d'un sourire joueur.  
Daniel avait déjà posé un genou au sol mais se redressa rapidement, ses muscles saillaient sous ses vêtements, il foudroyât du regard la petite blonde derrière lui. Aro fit quelques pas jusqu'à lui opposant le colosse disgracieux aux petits oiseaux sautillant et élégant qu'il était.

"- Ah ... Soupira le roi en joignant ses mains. Daniel comment allez …

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps."

Le géant avait saisi les mains du roi avec une délicatesse qui ne lui correspondait pas. Aro est lui se fixaient. L'un avait le visage fermé l'autre un sourire se voulant amicale.  
Aro était heureux de revoir un ancien ami. Heureux qu'on lui donne enfin quelques nouvelles et surtout un peu d'action, il faut admettre qu'il s'ennuyait. Il était d'esprit joueur, ravi se sourire sur son visage fascinant toute créature vivante sur Terre même Daniel. Mais cette expression joyeuse se mit à faner sur son visage. Il arborait un air sérieux et questionneur. Il se tourna vers ses frères qui se levèrent immédiatement.

"- Aro, ils feront leur possible pour maintenir la situation mais nous ne pouvons pas tenir. Le grand blond n'avait pas lâché les fragiles mains de son roi.

\- Oh … Mes frères il semble que notre très cher Lucius ait des problèmes. Dit-il inquiet supportant le géant et se voulant rassurant.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?! Hurla Caius déjà au côté de son frère.

\- Il semble qu'une mission urgente nous attende à Lyon. Répondit calmement Aro."

* * *

_* Lugdunum est l'ancien nom de lyon. Considéré comme la Capitale des Gaules_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II : nouveau-nés

« - Alors comment tu t'appelles?

\- Tom, je m'appelle Tom. »

Sa voix était douce et rassurante tous le regarder il était leur aîné, même s'il ne l'était que de 3 mois. Tom imposé le respect il avait su survivre dans ce monde cruel. Il surveillait les jeunes qui venaient d'être mordus, il leur expliquait la situation bien qu'il est lui-même du mal à la comprendre.

Chaque jour entre un et trois nouveau-nés venaient à apparaître. Ils étaient déposés juste devant la cachette, ou la planque. Cette dernière changée d'emplacement deux fois par semaine. Ils ne savaient pas d'où venaient les ordres mais ils savaient que s'ils obéissaient, ils survivaient. Deux vampires plus vieux guider le groupe sans jamais vraiment se montrer.

Tom faisait en sorte que tout se passe bien mais il avait peur. Il voulait protéger les autres et en même temps il les craint tous. Tellement de gens étaient morts autour de lui, humain vampire. Il voulait vivre pas survivre il avait vu certains prendre la fuite des fois leurs têtes revenait seul à la planque et des fois non. Survivre à l'extérieur était compliqué il y avait des combats pour le sang, pour la liberté.

Tom attender le moment opportun mais au fond il reste avec ses semblables. Il se sentait monstre, et ne voulait pas tuer, pourtant il avait déjà ôté la vie à beaucoup d'humains bien que plus responsable que d'autres il tuait "proprement". Il avait aussi tué des vampires souvent pour se défendre c'est ce qu'il se répétait.

Pour une énième fois la planque avait changé. Le changement a été fait par les voies de métros, personne ne pouvait les voir et l'odeur était tellement immonde que personne ne voulait tuer d' faisait le tour de la planque trouvant une petite pièce à peu prés calme où s'installer, et ce petit était venu s'asseoir vers lui. Il devait avoir 14 ans au plus.

« - Moi c'est David.

\- Tu es là depuis combien de temps?

\- 5 jours et toi?

\- 3 mois, peut-être un peu plus. Tu veux un conseil? Dis Tom en saisissant le gosse par les épaules. Ne fais confiance à personnes et ne t'attire pas d'ennuis. »

Tom frotta affectivement les cheveux bruns de David qui sentait la peur. Tom tout entier savait et essayer de se concentrer sur le fait qu'il ne devait pas s'attachait à ce gamin. Malgré cette idée le jeune garçon au visage doux avec des pommettes souriantes semblait inspirer au bonheur. Sa petite taille et son corps fin avec une peau légèrement bronzée malgré la transformation lui rappeler son petit frère.

Les seules choses différenciant David de son jeune frère étaient la perfection attribuée lors de la transformation jusqu'à une odeur se rapprochant d'un doux parfum. David sentait le sud il emmanait de bonté et de chaleur, tout cela rendait Tom nostalgique, il l'était car il avait grandi à Cannes avant de venir étudier à Lyon. Le soleil lui manquait énormément aussi l'idée de ne plus pouvoir sortir dehors l'attrista au plus haut point.

Perdu dans ses pensées ce furent les grognements de David qui le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il reposa ses yeux sur le jeune vampire et vit l'intérieur de son être, un noir uni est profond montrant le désir de David cet appel au sang. Tom se redressa il était grand et fin, il fit signe au petit David de le suivre. Il entra dans un grand espace sombre ou se trouvait bien d'autres vampires, certains étaient d'ailleurs déjà en morceaux. Tom fit un signe de la main et se faillit un passage suivit de près par David. Il rejoint un groupe de vampires tous échanger des regards. La chasse était ouverte.

Ils sortirent ensemble. Ils avaient des règles. On ne tue pas de personnes connues, on évite les zones fréquentées et on se débarrasse des corps. Tom respecté les règles mais avait déjà vu certains nouveaux ce jeter sur des bateaux de transport ou rentrer dans des appartements pour tuer. Les groupes étaient aussi censé rester ensemble et ne pas se séparer hors cela entraîne souvent des problèmes, des conflits internes. Tom avait su rester entier et compter éviter tous ceux qui avaient l'air violent et incontrôlable.

David retenait sa respiration, et restait vers le grand vampire aux cheveux mi-long et châtain qui semblait l'avoir pris sous son aile. Tom lui prit la main ce qui le déstabilisa, mais il reprit vite son souffle, enfin façon de parler vu qu'il arrêta de respirer totalement. Tom se mit à courir il était élégant et agile.

Rapidement ils se retrouvèrent dans une allée sombre, deux humains en sortir. Si David avait respiré il aurait senti une odeur bien plus que chimique mais il constatât simplement l'état physique déplorable des personnes qu'il suivait ainsi que le paquet remplit de pilules.

Tom dans un mouvement rapide et élégant assomma les deux individus et les porta rapidement sur un toit proche il tendit le bras de l'humain à David. Le jeune vampire qui souffrait le martyre n'hésita pas, il planta ses crocs dans le bras déchirant la chair, serrant si fort la mâchoire que l'os humain craqua en dessous. Sa victime bien qu'inconsciente hurla du moins essaya, mais son cri fut étranglé par L'autre vampire. Tom mordait avidement le cou de sa victime l'empêchant de respirer. Le deuxième homme eut moins de chance David ne se contrôlant pas l'étreignit jusqu'à lui briser les os. Tom brûlât les corps, puis les restes, puis les cendres des cendres.

Lui et Davis s'échangèrent un regard complice et partirent en quête d'autres passèrent alors devant un bâtiment Tom arrêta David. Puis ils entendirent les cris. _Et merde. Les autres sont rentrés dans un bâtiment_.

Le cour de sa pensée fut interrompus par un violent coup qui le propulsa à travers la rue. David se jetta sur leurs agresseurs mais Tom le força à esquiver en lui rentrant dedans, il se positionna au-dessus de David et grogna férocement.

« - Je m'appelle Jean. Dit le vampire d'un ton neutre. Nous avons des lois et des Rois. C'est dernier vont venir rétablir l'ordre. Je vais essayer de faire simple. Si vous voulez vivre soyer discret, n'allez pas au soleil, ne vous faites pas remarquer, ne pas chasser à outrance, ne pas transformer d'enfants en vampires. Oh ! Et garder le secret concernant notre existence.

\- Pourquoi faite vous ça ? Dit Tom Choqué de ce qu'il entendait.

\- Parce que je n'aime pas tuer, et contrairement aux Rois je laisse une seconde chance. »

Tom et David se redressèrent et contemplèrent le dénommé Jean, il était grand brun, le corps élancé, un visage doux dans la trentaine. Pourtant tout indiquer aux jeunes vampires qu'il était beaucoup plus âgé et qu'il avait confiance en lui. L'odeur dans l'air indiquer la présence d'un autre vampire. Ils inclinèrent la tête en signe de remerciement pour les explications mais aussi de respect.

« - Il y a une planque sur les lignes de métro vers Charpennes. David avait lâché ça comme si de rien n'était.

\- Elle change régulièrement. Et il y a d'autres groupes. Continua Tom.

\- Qui vous a créé ? Dit Jean

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai aucun souvenir. Dit Tom

\- Merci à vous ... Je ne pourrais pas laisser la chance que je vous donne à vos camarades. Soupira Jean »

Jean se détournât et fut alors rejoint par Lucius sous les regards des deux nouveau-nés. Ils s'observèrent. Le petit homme leur sourit. Les jeunes vampires savaient qu'ils allaient tuer les autres pourtant ils se sentirent libres apaisés. À leur tour ils se détournèrent et partir. Ils quittaient la ville et ne voulaient pas y revenir avant un bon moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire. Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ces folies.

Et surtout, pardon sincèrement pardon pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe certainement présentes dans ces écrits.

AVERTISSEMENT

L'histoire va certainement devenir de plus en plus violente et vulgaire et je ne sais pas trop comment la classer …

Enfin voilà la suite et bonne lecture.

* * *

Clarisse était assise face à son bureau. Penchée sur son ordinateur écoutant le grésillement silencieux de son téléphone et du son que faisait le clavier sous ses doigts.« - C'est chiant! »Clarisse se redressa pour fixer son téléphone.

« - Je ne comprends rien, de rien ... Clarisseeeeeeeeee ... je hais l'éco! »

Lucile grognait quand elle finissait ses phrases. Elle devait parler fort faisant grésiller anormalement le combiné par moments.

« - Mais non. On va s'en sortir. Mais oui, je le reconnais c'est ennuyant. »

Clarisse se voulait rassurante pourtant ça faisait 1h qu'elle était en ligne avec Lucile à bosser sur un projet d'économie. Qui avançait lentement, très lentement. Et qui poussait Clarisse à écrire la même phrase de mille manières différentes depuis trop longtemps.

Un râle retentit à l'autre bout du téléphone ainsi que des bruits pas possibles, Lucile c'était certainement levé pour chercher quelque décida d'en faire de même. Elle se leva et s'étira, elle passait son regard sur la multitude de papiers présents sur le bureau. Puis elle se tournât, son appartement était petit. C'était un couloir. Une porte est un bureau face à celle-ci. Entre les deux un petit lit prenant tout l'espace est un mini plan de travail pour se faire à manger. Et une autre porte vers son bureau donnant accès à sa salle de bain.

Cette pièce avait une toute petite porte mais elle était plus vaste que sa chambre, _je pourrai vivre dedans_. Clarisse rigolait en imaginant l'architecte qui avait pensé au lieu, _il ne devait pas avoir la lumière à tous les étages_. Elle entrevu son reflet dans le petit miroir et sourit. Elle sa crinière de lion en vrac lui arrivant aux épaules, ses yeux bleus légèrement cernés cachés sous ses lunettes, ses joues rouges ...Et puis ce fut le grand écart et la douleur s'emparant de son crâne. Elle se retrouva au sol et s'assit rapidement tout en tenant sa tête.

« - Ahh ! Bordel ! Criat elle.

\- Clarisse, ça va ?! Hallo, hallo ? Clarisse ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! HALLO !. Lucile s'inquiétait. Oh ! Tu réponds . Hallo ? Tu es morte . Au Secours! Mon amie vient de mourir ! Elle hurlait ne stoppant pas le grésillement.

-Je suis en vie.

Tu pouvais pas le dire plutôt .! Hein ! Genre avant que je fasse paniquer mes voisins . »

Lucile était en chambre étudiante les murs était fin et elle anormalement bruyante et active la nuit. Clarisse attrapa le papier sur lequel elle avait glissé. C'était l'article de journal qui parlait des disparus et des morts ainsi que du couvre-feu qui avait foutu Lucile en rogne. En même temps cette dernière avait capté qu'un truc chelou se passait en ville avant même qu'on annonce les premières disparitions. Elle avait toujours été folle mais cette histoire l'obsédait à un point avancé.

Lucile était persuadé qu'il n'y avait une guerre fantastique et plus de morts que ce que l'on croyait. Elle disait même qu'aux vues des témoignages des quelques survivants et du secret que garder les flics et du mec que personne ne connaissait présent à chaque conférence, interview et article avec photo parlant du sujet … Bref elle était sur une théorie du complot totale qui l'obligé à être agressive dans la rue et exciter.

« - Clarisse et si on quitté Lyon ?

-Non Lucile on a encore cours.

\- Et on se casse des neurones sur de l'économie alors que 90% des écoles de cette ville ont fermé et que la population croît que les flics peuvent faire quelque chose. Alors que ce sont des mauviettes qui savent pas de quoi ils parlent et qui ne se sont pas mis d'accord sur quoi dirent, et … »

Un grand fracas se fit entendre. Ce son que fait le verre quand il se brise sous l'impact d'un choque violent. Clarisse resta figée téléphone en main tourné vers sa porte d'entrée, même Lucile ne parlait plus à l'autre bout du combiné. Tout était silencieux jusqu'à ce que l'alarme du bâtiment s'enclenche. Ce cri aigu qui forçat Clarisse a plaqué ses mains sur ses oreilles.

La lumière et le son se coupèrent soudainement. Plus rien, le silence, le noir coupé par la lumière orangée du lampadaire extérieur et puis soudain des hurlements, des hurlements humains. Elle était figée par la peur fixant sa porte d'entrée le temps ne s'écoulait plus de la même manière à ses yeux elle se sentait sortir de son corps comme si elle était étrangère à la situation. Pourtant chacune de ses inspirations la ramener avec violence dans son corps elle sentait son cœur battre contre ses tempes, ses membres tremblaient, elle suait. Une pression se faisait sur tout son corps. Elle crut reconnaître la voix de son voisin, les craquements sinistres et le coup suivirent des hurlements partout autour d'elle. Et elle restait la figeait de peur tout était flou et écho. Puis elle entendit un _je viens Clarisse_. Elle voulut hurler non, tu es folle … _Lucile je vais mourir_, fus tout ce qu'elle fut capable de penser.

On frappa contre sa prote et elle tombât lourdement au sol, maintenant tout était trop lent, la façon dont le corps de son voisin tordu par la douleur s'écroulât au-dessus de cette dernière. Et ce garçon qui avait le regard fou extrêmement dangereux qui venait d'apparaitre était une menace bien plus terrifiante que le reste. Ses yeux noirs s'enfoncèrent dans ceux de Clarisse, elle entendue _Lucile sauve-moi_ et réalisât que c'était elle qui parlait. _Pisse toi dessus_ fut la seule réponse qu'elle comprit.

Elle tomba à genoux au sol et resta captivée face au bel homme qui s'accroupit au-dessus du corps torturé de son voisin et le mordit. Ses iris noirs la fixaient toujours et il serait les mâchoires si fort que le cou de son voisin était proche de l'explosion. En attrapant le bras de la victime il lui brisa l'os. Clarisse elle était captivé et figé elle croyait bouger son corps alors que non, son esprit lui répéter tu n'as aucune chance et qu'elle avait peut-être condamné son amie à mourir . Le monstre lâcha sa proie, se leva et avança vers elle. Elle ferma juste les yeux et s'évanouit après avoir senti le froid glacial de la mort s'approcher d'elle.

« - Clarisse ? Clarisse ? Quoi ?Aller, ça va aller. Accroches-toi à moi ? »

Clarisse senti son corps bougé, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce qu'elle entrouvre les yeux en réalise que Lucile était à coté d'elle. Cette dernière malgré sa petite taille soulevait son amie comme elle le pouvait.

« - Lucile … Tu as vu ?

\- Ouais

\- Mais …

\- Chut ! Lucile se mit à chuchoter. Je sais pas ce que tu as vu mais j'ai vu la porte et le feu dans le hall les traces de sang partout … Et les corps qui sont entassés … Clarisse on se barre de cette putain de ville. »

Elles se glissèrent non sans difficultés hors du petit appartement Clarisse. Dans le hall d'entrée un feu bien organisé. Lucile tourna la tête vers le jardin et se raidit de peur Clarisse elle regardait la sortie pour y voir deux silhouettes au loin les sirènes de police retentissaient. Lucile s'était raidi pour les corps qui avait disparu entre son arrivée ici et l'instant présent. Clarisse elle car elle croyait à la théorie du complot de son amie car l'un des homme ne lui était pas inconnu. Les deux hommes s'approchèrent Clarisse se mit alors à pleurer.

« - Est-ce que tout va bien ? vous devriez attendre ici mademoiselle la police va arriver.

\- merci. Lucile avait répondu sèchement.

\- Désolé si je vous ai fait peur. Je m'appelle Jean, L'homme se rapprochait tout en parlant. Votre amie n'a pas l'air d'aller

\- Et moi je souffre d'hallucination!

\- Mademoiselle je …

\- Lucile … Clarisse semblait essayer de s'accrocher à son amie

\- Ça va aller . Jean tenta de s'approcher

\- Ne la touche pas ! Lucile avait hurlé.

\- Attention Jean cette petite mord. Le petit homme riait. En plus ton charme n'a pas l'air de fonctionner. I placa sa main sur son torse. Je suis Lucius et je voudrai vous poser quelques questions.

\- On se barre d'ici laisse nous passer. Lucile avait se ton déterminé.

\- Bien mademoiselle Lucile, dit l'homme vexé. »

Les jeunes filles s'éloignèrent sous le regard superviseur des deux hommes qui entamaient une conversation silencieuse. Le petit a une vitesse fulgurante entra dans le bâtiment en lâchant un inaudible _surveille les_ à son compagnon.

* * *

La voiture de Lucile était petite. Clarisse rentrait dedans. La pauvre était marquée de longue cernes sous les yeux et avait encore du mal à parler. Lucile lui tenait la portière sa poitrine écrasée contre la vitre. Elles ne se parlaient pas et leurs yeux se fuyait . Lucile avait dormi par terre Clarisse elle avait fait des cauchemars dès qu'elle fermait les yeux. Elle damerait le moteur de la voiture, Son amie fermât la porte. Elle avait peur mais Clarisse savait que Lucile ne partirait pas. Elle manœuvrait doucement et lorsque son amie arriva apporter de la fenêtre elle prit son courage en main.

« - Lucile, c'est réel, ton complot. Tu as toujours eu raison. »


	4. Chapter 4

Lucile malgré sa petite taille escalader les ruines face à elle. Elle s'accrochait à la roche et se retourner de temps à autre pour s'assurer qu'aucune personne ne venait pour la gronder. Elle n'était pas sure que grimper les ruines d'anciens monuments historiques étaient réellement légales, mais elle aimait l'endroit plus que fois au sommet elle admira le vieux théâtre, les ruines, les formes, la pierre. Puis elle se tourna vers la ville.

Elle monta sur un des trois piliers face à elle, admirant la presqu'île de Lyon. L'eau autour et le s'assit sur la ruine sortant de son sac un long plan de la ville gribouillé de toutes les couleurs. Elle contempla le trieur en carton duquel dépassaient quelques articles de journaux. Elle avait l'aire d'une simple étudiante. Le genre d'étudiante qui na va pas respecter le couvre-feu et qui en sait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne laisse voir.

Fermant les yeux elle revirent dans son esprit les corps entassés vers les jardins dans la résidence de Clarisse. Elle se revit chercher le cadavre de son amie et contempler avec horreur les corps brisés aux hématomes multiples. Les yeux vident mais toujours marqué de terreur. L'odeur de brûlé, de peur et pisse. Comment elle avait marché désespéré jusqu'à l'appartement de son amie tremblante. Pour la découvrir au sol baignant dans de la javel.

Clarisse s'était battue enfin elle ne s'en rappelait pas mais l'état de son appartement laisse suggérer qu'elle avait jeté des objets et de la javel. Est-ce que ça l'avait aidé ? Dans tous les cas elle était la seule en vie dans tout le bâtiment. Lucile, elle avait toujours enquêté. Elle s'estimait folle et capable de tout. Les gens ne savaient pas quoi penser d'elle. Elle entendit marchait en dessous d'elle.

« - Bonsoir. »

Aux yeux de Lucile le garçon était charmant. Il l'aurait été totalement s'il n'avait pas eu les yeux aussi noirs et si son corps frappé par les derniers rayon de soleil ne s'illuminait pas comme un feu. Il venait vers elle souriant. En un instant il se retrouvât à coté d'elle il lui parle doucement disant qu'il cherchait quelqu'un, un garçon nommé Tom.

Lucile elle faisait semblant de l'ignorer connaissant la menace. Puis l'homme s'approcha d'elle lui prit le bras violemment l'obligeant à ce levé il la regardât cherchant la peur en elle. Il approcha lentement sa bouche de son bras. Puis il bondit en arrière. Lucile tomba de la ruine sur le dos et roula au sol l'impact avait été violent mais elle se releva rapidement fermant sa sacoche d'une main et mettant un masque sur son visage de l'autre.

L'homme la rejoint d'un bon. Il se pencha en avant tendant tous ses muscles prêts à bondir sur sa proie. Il jeta sur elle un regard plein de haine les blancs de ses yeux était devenu rouge au contact de la javel. Il ne l'avait pas vue venir, et en même temps il savait qu'il allait la tuer lui faire mal il se redressa riant à moitié il se tournât vers sa proie voulant s'exciter face à sa peur mais non.

Elle était face à lui le fixant jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Elle avait cette lumière dans les yeux qui lui disait qu'elle se croyait prédatrice. Il la chargea, il voulait la briser puis il vu les flammes. Il esquiva fou de rage comment une simple humaine pouvait s'en prendre à lui, ne pas avoir peur, ne pas hurlait.

Lucile rit à son tour sans discrétion. Elle savait que plus elle était détendue plus elle perturbé son adversaire. C'était son seul atout car s'il décidait d'être sérieux en l'attaquant elle n'avait aucune chance. Elle devait le poussait à bout le forcé à être bête à se jeter sur elle. Elle les avait observé dans les lignes de métro longtemps pendant son enquête. Lui était plus vieux il résistait à son envie. Il se contrôle et ne se jeter pas sur elle. Il fallait donc quelle face le moins de mouvement possible.

Donner l'illusion qu'elle peut tout prévoir, qu'elle n'a pas peur, que c'est elle le monstre elle tournât ses yeux vers lui toujours en riant. Elle secoue le déodorant dans sa main. Elle avait fixé à cette dernière un briquet avec un système simple d'engrenages combiner avec une gâchette et une sorte de percuteur elle avait créé son arme. Un lance-flamme miniature, elle devrait forcément l'améliorer mais c'était pratique.

Les premiers vampires qu'elle avait croisés n'avaient même pas eu le reflex de fuir ayant trop envie de la tuer. Pour tant Lucile camoufle son odeur … façon de parler vue qu'elle asperge d'eau oxygénée ses vêtements sentant particulièrement mauvais. Mais elle savait que l'odeur persistait et en avait donc prit soin de fabriquer une fausse bouteille de parfum afin de marquer certains lieus où elle allait. Son odeur était partout ou elle voulait qu'il soit.

Son deuxième point rendre fou son agresseur. Elle avait appris à se faire de prise de sang et avait rempli de petites capsules avec ce dernier il lui suffisait de lancer les capsules elle avait vu comment les vampires qu'elle avait observaient devenaient fous quand elle en cassait une. Ils ne se contrôlaient plus. Elle fixait le vampire face à elle, elle voulait le tester le sachant plus mature bien qu'il est la vingtaine en apparence. Savoir si ses chances augmentées ou si au contraire comme elle le pressentait il était plus intelligent mais cela rendait la chose plus excitante.

Le vampire ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce que cette fille faisait, elle qui avait l'aire d'un junkie venait de se transformer en tueuse. Il comprit pourquoi on lui avait demandé de la surveiller. Oui elle avait certainement un don et serait utile pour Le créateur. Il ne devait pas la tuer mais si elle agissait comme ça il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la transformer maintenant. Et il fallait qu'il réussisse il sauta en l'air, afin de se décale rapidement en retombant au sol il fonça sur sa proie mais fit vira de bord avant de revenir, il la tenait elle était trop lente.

Lucile avait eu peur, elle se disait que c'était le moment de fuir. Et en même temps elle voulait comprendre._ Il m'a aidé alors je l'aide._ L'autre vampire avait surgi de nulle part et avait violemment plaqué son agresseur dans l'herbe. Les coups qu'il se portait elle ne les percevait pas mais elle voyait les fissures apparaître sur leurs peaux et entendait les craquements sombres provenant de leurs corps s'entrechoquant. Et bien que tout soit rapide elle savait son mystérieux sauveur était désavantagé, ses pulsions étaient trop fortes_ … Il ne se contrôle pas. _

« - Baisse toi ! »

Elle avait crié en agissant les sachant plus rapide. Chargeant lance-flamme en marche dans une main de l'autre elle parfuma la zone avec de l'eau oxygénée. Le jeune vampire brisa les bras du plus vieux et les jeta dans le feu. Et réussi à le plaquer au sol

« - Pars-je ne me contrôle pas !

Je m'appelle Lucile j'ai beaucoup de questions et j'accepte de t'aider. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Il a tenté de tuer mon ami. Grognât le jeune vampire

Tu sais ou me trouver. »

Lucile posa une dizaine de petite bille rouge au sol et partie. Elle était curieuse et surtout elle voulait prendre part à cette guerre de l' rentra dans sa chambre et ouvrit la fenêtre la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte de son mini frigo et sentit l'air s'engouffrer par sa petite fenêtre elle attrapa la bouteille au liquide visqueux rouge et la lança derrière elle.

« - Je m'appelle Tom.

\- Tu en as mis du temps. Lucile commença à siroter un smoothie à la couleur douteuse.

\- On a préférait chasser avant de venir. Il posa la bouteille sur la table.

\- Ton ami reste dehors ?

\- Il se contrôle moins bien que moi et crois moi j'aurai pas chassé...

\- L'autre ? Lucile l'avait interrompu

\- On l'a tué. Il était chargé de nous empêcher de nous enfuir … on l'a vu massacrer d'autres vampires avant nous. Tom était en colère mais tout était retenus.

\- Votre combat a-t-il un sens ? J'ai beau me creuser la tête dans tous les sens je ne comprend pas, vous faite temps d'effort pour vous cacher et en même temps … vous n'êtes pas discret.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il nous forçait a nous battre. Mais je sais qu'on a des lois qui doivent être respecter et que ce qui resterons se battre mourront. Tu devrais être discrète aussi.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de qui commande ?

\- Non je sais peut de chose mais depuis qu'on essaye de partir on s'est rendu compte qu'il y a des vampires plus vieux avec des aptitudes de traqueur et de combattant pour nous arrêter. En en tuant certains on apprit que ceux qui nous créés doivent avoir un don qui les caches...

\- Des dons ? Attends mec vous n'êtes pas humain vous avez des lois . Vous êtes pas un accident que le gouvernement cache . Lucile avait sauté et c'était rapproché de Tom

\- Non absolument pas. Il l'avait esquivé avant qu'elle le touche. Et toi tu n'as pas peur. Je veux dire je suis tombé dans ce monde de merde, je suis un putain de monstre

\- Si j'ai peur ! Elle lui souri . Et au passage je suis une putain de Folle.

\- Je veux protéger mes amis. Et toi tu es en dangers.

\- Moi je veux t'aider...

\- Tu n'as aucune raisons valables … je devrais te tuer et je le peux. Tom c'était rapprochait d'elle aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait pu.

\- Si j'ai une raison. Lucile était déterminé. Ils m'ont pris mon petit frère . Et je sais qu'il n'est pas mort. Je le sens. J'allais pas bien … il est venu et … le temps de prendre les transports il était plus là. Sa voix tremblait. Ça remonte à 6 mois environ, et je l'ai vu le vampire qui l'a pris … je l'ai vu et je ne l'oubliai jamais. Il m'a défié il voulait jouer alors je vais jouer avec lui... Tom laisse-moi t'aider bordel de merde. Oui je suis humaine et tu me vois comme faible et c'est pour ça que je suis forte. Je te ferai quitter la ville, je te donnerai du sang, je me battrai, mais s'il te plaît dit moi ce que tu sais pour que je sauve mon frère »

* * *

Merci a vous, en espérant que ça vous plaise.


End file.
